sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Fear
"Blood and Fear" is the fourth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Damian Kindler and directed by Kate Dennis. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 15, 2015. Synopsis Fear is rampant in Sleepy Hollow when Pandora releases an ancient artifact from her box that can transform an ordinary human into a terrifying figure from the past.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150923fox09/ Recap In the church ruins, Pandora admires her newly grown tree and the buds on it. She then goes to the font and calls upon it to give her something that will show her the Witnesses' fears. The image of a young man appears in the water and the Box opens. A dagger floats out and Pandora takes it. At the historical society, Ichabod waits in the heritage protection line and complains about the barriers to American freedom. Abbie distractedly listens, and the clerk refuses to let a non-American citizen sign the six-month extension. Ichabod refuses to let Abbie sign, insisting that it's a matter of principle, but Abbie signs anyway and heads to work. She drops her phone and when Ichabod picks it up, discovers that she's looking at photos of her father. Abbie admits that she hasn't told Jenny yet, and figures that she should move on because too much time has passed. Ichabod says that he's going to become a full American citizen and Abbie says that it sounds good. As Ichabod leaves, Zoe approaches him and congratulates him on his desire to become an American. At a business, a young man named Nelson watches as a female co-worker Emily Kates talks with another man, Matt Gorman. He joins them in the elevator and invites Emily out for lunch. Emily says that she's going to a birthday lunch at a bar with a group for worker and distractedly says that she'll see Nelson there. Nelson goes there and drinks alone, watching Emily and Matt. As they dance, Pandora joins him and tells him not to let Matt get in the way. She says that they'll show Emily the real Nelson and drags him out on the floor to dance with her. Nelson gets dizzy and passes out. When he wakes up, he's at home on his bed. The dagger is on his nightstand and Matt has no idea what it is. At work, Matt is in the elevator talking to a coworker about his time with Emily. Matt is behind him, listening. Jenny tells Abbie that she didn't think the Shard of Anubis had any value or anyone cared about it. She explains about how Joe wants to talk up his father's secret occupation, and Abbie sympathizes with Joe. Jenny asks her to run a trace on Randall's car, and figures he's working for someone much bigger. Abbie warns her to take it slow with bringing Joe in, just as Daniel joins them. He tells Abbie that the police need assistance with a homicide: a stabbing with no blood. At the office, Abbie and Ichabod check the elevator where Matt was killed. The man has been exsanguinated, and stabbed multiple times in what indicates rage. Ichabod mutters the name "Bertie" and tells Abbie that he recognizes the MO. He saw it before he traveled to America, and says that he's dealing with pure evil that he encountered in his childhood: the killer known as Jack the Ripper. At the archives, Ichabod explains that he encountered Jack the Ripper in 1763, almost a hundred years before the Whitechapel murders. At Eton, Ichabod is in his sixth form and his close friend Bertie was killed. He was exsanguinated and the students formed a group to find the killer. However, when Ichabod returns to his room, he discovers that his family servant Stephens is there to take him home. Stephens says that carrying on the Crane lineage is tantamount and insists that Ichabod come with him because it isn't safe at Eton. Ichabod returned the next fall and lived in fear that the killer would strike at him. Ichabod tells Abbie that within the last year, he learned about the Ripper Whitechapel murders in 1888. Similar killings date back over 900 years, and Ichabod figures the killer is a supernatural being. Abbie reconstructs the shape of the dagger from the puncture marks on the victim. Once Abbie locates Randall's car, Jenny and joe go to the motel where it's parked. They break into his room and find a woman, Sophie Foster, there. She claims that she is hitching with Randall and he went for ice, and Joe and Jenny leave. As they go back to their car, Jenny realizes Sophie was lying and goes back just as Sophie drives off. They go in and find Randall handcuffed in the bathtub. He admits that Sophie played him to get the shard, and points out that Jenny fell for it as well. Once they confirm the Shard is gone, Joe and Jenny leave Randall handcuffed and Jenny figures that Sophie is somehow connected to Corbin. At the office, Nelson watches Emily cry. A friend comes over to comfort her. Back at home, Abbie and Ichabod identify the dagger as a Byzantine parang coming from the First Crusades. Legend has it that those who wield the parang are overcome by an unquenchable bloodlust. The parang turns people into Rippers, and the Witnesses are searching for a weapon. Nelson gets into his car and finds Pandora waiting in the backseat. He begs her to leave alone, but Pandora says that he's had a taste of the homicidal rage buried inside of him. Nelson tries to throw the parang away but can't, and Pandora tells him that he has one more step to take as the parang merges with Nelson's hand. Abbie tells Daniel that they're dealing with a ritualistic killer and wants to stay on the case. He agrees and invites her to dinner so that they can clear the air between them on a few things. Abbie agrees and Daniel walks away. Ichabod is at the archive gathering books when Zoe comes in. She says that his desire to become a citizen spoke to her, and her father took more than a decade to become a citizen. Zoe offers her help getting Ichabod his citizenship and says that her brother-in-law is on a Senate subcommittee on immigration. Ichabod happily agrees. Pandora and Nelson go back to Nelson's apartment, and Pandora says that the parang sensed Nelson's deep pain and channels it like a forge. Now she wants Nelson to stand at her side once he abandons hesitation and doubt. Pandora tells Nelson to embrace his destiny... and kill the witnesses. Abbie checks Matt's office and confirms that Nelson didn't show up for work and had access to the building. Ichabod wonders what Pandora gains, and Abbie points out that their enemy knows their past and their secrets. As they get to Nelson's door, he cuts through it with the parang and they duck back just in time. Breaking in, the Witnesses confirm that the parang has merged with Nelson. Ichabod says that they can help him, but Nelson refuses to go back to being a nobody. He lunges at Abbie and she shoots him, knocking him back out the window to land on a car three stories below. He gets up, laughing, and walks away. Joe and Jenny track Sophie to a diner, and Sophie says that she already sold the Shard. Jenny takes it out of her pocket and explains that she found it in a hidden compartment in Sophie's car. Corbin taught her the same trick, and Jenny figures that Sophie is new to the relic-recovery game. She wonders who Sophie was going to sell it to, and Sophie tells Jenny that she doesn't want to know or why the Shard is so important. Jenny warns her that the life she's chosen isn't easy, and says that Corbin left it in her protection and she isn't going to give it up. Abbie and Ichabod go to Abbie's office and bring up the records on the Ripper killers. They figure that something ended each killing spree, and Abbie confirms that in 1763, 29 people died of Yellow Fever. The Crown hid the truth about the disease to avoid a panic, and Ichabod was summoned home to protect him from the disease, not the Ripper. Each killing spree ended at the same time as a disease outbreak. The Witnesses figure that the evil possessing the innocent host can't tolerate tainted blood. As they leave, Dani tells them that she's decrypted Nelson's personal computer and finds photos of Emily... Nelson's next victim. Emily goes to her car in the parking garage and Nelson watches her from the shadows. A police car pulls up and the officer in charge, Detective Rudi Chandler, says that she has to come with them. Ichabod and Abbie collect two vials of tainted blood--all that's available--and load the first one into a dart gun. He says that they both witnessed evil at a young age, Ichabod vows to avenge every victim the parang has claimed. Rudi doesn't call back, and they get his voice mail. Abbie figures that something is wrong and heads for the office. They pull into the parking garage and find Rudi's car... and his corpse. Emily screams and the Witnesses follow the noise. Nelson steps out, holding the blade to Emily's throat, and tells Ichabod and Abbie to back off. Abbie gets close enough to kick Nelson away. While Ichabod gets Emily to safety, Abbie says that they can save Nelson. Nelson says that he is saved now that he has the parang. Ichabod returns and shoots him, but the parang armors Nelson's skin, protecting him. Nelson goes after Emily, shoving Ichabod aside, and Abbie takes Emily into the basement. Ichabod goes after him and Nelson doubles back, attacking him and knocking the remaining vial to the floor. They struggle and Ichabod manages to reload the gun, but Nelson cuts the barrel off. He then stabs Ichabod and the parang feeds on the blood. Ichabod drops the empty vial, and Nelson collapse as the blade withdraws itself from him. Abbie comes back and calls an ambulance, and tells Ichabod to hang on. Pandora steps out of the shadows and asks Abbie what it feels like to be alone, and then disappears. At the bar, Joe goes through his father's things and finds nothing explaining why the Shard is important. Jenny figures that Sophie is more than just a hired gun, but Joe doesn't believe that Sophie worked for Corbin. He tells Jenny that he's with her no matter where the trail leads, and Abbie figures that they need to learn who they're up against. Abbie visits Daniel and says that she has to take a raincheck on dinner. He congratulates her on solving the case, and offers her a drink from his personal bottle. Abbie accepts and points out that at the academy they were equals. Daniel assures her that she's just as good an agent and they can do a lot of damage helping us. He says that what happened between them doesn't have to get in the way, and a relieved Abbie agrees. Later, Abbie returns home where Ichabod is recovering from his wound and his bout with malaria. She tells him about Pandora and they figure that she is trying to raise fear in Sleepy Hollow for some reason. Ichabod figures that they will find out why and stop her because they're the Witnesses. Before he dozes off, Ichabod says that he's glad that he and Abbie found each other again. Pandora watches Abbie in the waters of the font and looks up at the tree as one of the buds bloom. Smiling, Pandora says that it's perfect. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross (credit only) *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Zach Appelman as Joseph Corbin *Chris Bert as Nelson Meyers *Jessica Camacho as Sophia Foster *Lance Gross as Agent Daniel Reynolds *Maya Kazan as Zoe Corinth Co-Starring *Andy Pessoa as Young Ichabod Crane *Lindsay Ayliffe as Stephens *Ryan Brink as Bertie *Perry Cox as Student *Autumn Dial as Emily Kates *James Donadio as Professor *Anthony K. Hyatt as Randall Martin *Paul B. Johnson as Detective Rudi Chandler *Jon Kohler as Sammy *Angela Ray as Clerk *Cody Robinson as Eton Prefect *Mykee Selkin as Fist Bump Guy *Alex Sgambati as Dani *Nick Stanner as Ripper *Josh Ventura as Matt Gorman Trivia Goofs *The servant bringing Ichabod back from Eton refers to a "semester". English schools have terms. (Semester didn't enter English till the 1820s.) Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 303Promo1.jpg 303Promo2.jpg 303Promo3.jpg 303Promo4.jpg 303Promo5.jpg 303Promo6.jpg Screencaps 303PandoraTree.png 303Man.png 303GattingBlade.png 303ByzantineParang.png 303HistoricalBuilding.png 303Receptionist.png 303Father.png 303Zoe.png 303Zoe1.png 303Business.png 303Nelson.png 303Pandora.png 303Blade.png 303Matt.png 303FistBumpGuy.png 303Talking.png 303Daniel.png 303PastDeceased.png 303MattDead.png 303YoungIchabod.png 303Stephens.png 303Motel.png 303Blade1.png 303BecomingTheBlade.png 303Nelson1.png 303DeadCar.png 303Sophie.png 303Building.png 303Emily.png 303Threatened.png 303Stabbed.png 303Daniel1.png Soundtrack *"Happy Happy Happy" - The Happy Problem Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x03 Promo "Blood and Fear" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes